Turning
by The Emcee
Summary: HalloweenTown fic! What would've happened if Marnie went with Kal in the beginning? Rated K because...well, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Emcee: Last night I saw HalloweenTown 2 on the Disney channel and I had to write a story about it. Be for warned, I forgot some things from the movie. Not a good memory, hee. So, here it is. R&R please.

Turning

"Come with me, Marnie," Kal said. "And I can teach you things Aggie could never teach you in a million years."

"What?" _Is he **serious**? _Marnie thought. _I'd never go with him! But, wait...If I do, then I can learn his weaknesses and help grandma stop him. _Marnie looked over to her grandma, trying to give her, her message through eye contact. Then, she stepped forward.

"Alright, Kal. You win. I'll go with you, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You won't do any harm to my family."

"Done."

"Thank you." Kal appeared where the pumpkin once sat. Marnie turned to Aggie. "Good bye grandma." And together, she and Kal walked into the portal he conjured. _It's so dark...I wonder if it's always like this,_ Marnie thought. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kal wrapping his arm around her shoulder. A light shone through the portal, and they walked into a dark, dungeon-like chamber.

"This is my home. Well, our home, now," Kal said, watching her look around.

"Wow. It's, um, it's very...gloomy."

"Of course it is. It's a dungeon."

"That's what I thought it was. Are, are we still in HalloweenTown?"

"Yes, we are," Kal said, peering out a small window. "This is near the out-skirts of HalloweenTown actually. My father built this a while back, before I was born, I think." _Okay, freak me out! He's acting all nice and sweet again. What is with this guy? _Marnie had a million questions buzzing in her mind. But, this was no time for a quick questionnaire.

Marnie walked over to the window Kal was looking out of. He stepped aside and let her peer through the small opening. Everything around it was dead and grey. _Although, I think that's it's regular color. _The clouds roamed over head, in an eerie high speedy fashion. She looked at Kal.

"Is this how it was before?"

"Yes. Everything is dead, to make it look like the outskirts."

"But, is it supposed to be grey?" Kal smiled.

"Not naturally, no. But it is, thanks to my grey spell."

"Grey spell?"

"Yes." Kal wrapped his arms around Marnie. She could fell his breath on her cheek. "But lets not worry about that now. We've got to get you situated. This is your new home after all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You mean she went with that, that...guy!" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Yes. But don't worry," Aggie said good-naturedlly. "She's just trying to find what exactly he's up to. And how to stop him."

"Well, what good will it do if she's not here helping us now?"

"Dylan, don't worry. Marnie knows what she's doing," Sophie said, reading her HalloweenTown book.

"I know. That's what's worrying me."


	2. It starts

Turning

It was late at night when Marnie woke up. She looked over to her right to see that Kal had left. _Probably to test out his Creature spell..._she thought, bitterly. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't convince him to call it off. He was all out determined to do it. _So he left while I was asleep, huh? Figures..._

Yawning, she got out of bed and tried to make her way to the bathroom._ I wish this place wasn't so big! I'm getting lost trying to find a friggin' bathroom. _When she finally found it, she drew a hot bath. _Ohh, this is nice, _she relaxed into the tub immediately.

"I wonder how grandma is doing..." she said to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder how Marnie is doing, right now," Sophie said, as she looked out the living room window. She can feel a bad presence in the high school. _Probably Kal,_ she thought, turning her attention to her mom and grandma.

"Oh, mother. Why did you let her do that?"

"Because, she knows what she's doing. Gwen, dear, you know I wouldn't let her go if I didn't think she knew what she was doing."

"Mom..." Sophie said, trying to get her attention.

"But she's not experienced enough, mother! I mean, if he finds out what she's planning."

"Mom."

"Marnie is perfectly capable on her own. After all, she will need to take my place as head of the Cromwell line."

"Mom!" Sophie yelled. The two older women stopped talking and turned to her.

"What is it, Sophie?"

"Kal's in the high school gym."

"Sophie?" Gwen asked.

"Why do you say that dear?"

"I, I just feel it." Aggie looked at Gwen.

"We should check it out. It might be Kal doing whatever he's up to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marnie sat in the main room, thinking of what Kal was trying to do. _He promised he wouldn't hurt my family, but what about everyone else? They didn't do anything wrong. _She sighed and got up from her seat on the couch. _I need some hot chocolate. Anything, to get my mind off of this. _Kal appeared in the living room, and, upon seeing the kitchen light on, walked in the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate lover, huh?" Marnie let out s squeal of surprise and turned to see Kal.

"Oh, you're home?"

"Yeah. I got done early."

"With the Creature spell you mean?"

"Of course. How was your day?"

"It was good. Took a bath, made some breakfast, sat around...doing nothing...all day." Kal laughed.

"Well, we should get to bed. It's late."


	3. Ethan

Turning

Kal kissed Marnie's neck gently, as they lay in bed. Marnie giggled when he reached a ticklish spot. A smile tugged on Kal's face as he watched her laugh. After she finished, the room went silent. Within a few minutes Marnie had fallen asleep. Making sure she was warm and cozy, Kal got out of bed. Going into the living room, he quietly conjured a portal to the Halloween Town government building, where his father used to work at.

"Where you successful?" he asked, as another person joined him.

"Of course I was. Humans are easily swayed and not hard to overcome at all." Kal chuckled.

"That's why I like you, Ethan. You've got real potential," he said turning around to see the blonde warlock.

"It's just simple magic. Nothing more," Ethan replied. Kal nodded and walked over to the window over looking the town square. Everything was grey and boring. Nothing out of the norm. And that bothered him. Ethan, seeing his friend's look, spoke to him.

"Something troubles you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've known you since we were children. By now, I should know your facial expressions too."

"You know me too well. But, you are right. I am troubled about something." Kal turned back to his friend.

"What is it?"

"I am suspicious as to why the Cromwell family hasn't shown up by now. Surely, Aggie has told her daughter and Marnie's siblings of her decision. But they haven't tried to save her."

"Perhaps they truly believe she has chosen evil and have given up hope to save her."

"No," Kal said firmly. "They wouldn't abandon her so readily. They are planning something. However, I am too busy to ask her anything. Ethan, do you think you could stay with her while I am gone. Get to know what they're planning?"

"I have nothing better to do. Of course, I shall help you," Ethan said.

"Alright then. I must head off. You can go to her now." And he left for other business, leaving Ethan alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ethan walked through a portal to the house Kal resided at. Looking around, he found it was very dark(more so than usual) and somewhat dusty. Once you actually see it, it's hard to tell that people live in this house. But, he was given orders to watch over Marnie, and he had every intention of doing so. He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to come out.

"This is going to be interesting..." he said to himself in a low voice. After waiting for about ten minutes, he finally heard some foot steps coming from the bedroom.

"Who are you!" asked a female voice, in more disbelief than shock. Ethan stood up.

"I'm a friend of Kal's. He asked me to keep you company while he isn't here." He flashed him best smile to reinsure her he wasn't lying. She didn't seem to convinced.

"If you're his friend, then why hasn't he said anything about you?"

"Kal doesn't want anyone to know he has accomplices. If word did get out, there'd be a possible retaliation, if someone where to help the Halloween Town citizens. Kal's very strict about keeping things a certain way."

"Oh," Marnie said. "Well that explains that. Um, are you a warlock by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

"Thought so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is bad. Really bad," Dylan said looking out the window to see creatures running around in a panic.

"Kal must've used the Creature Spell to turn the humans into the Creatures whose disguise they're wearing."

"Is there anyway to reverse the spell?" Gwen asked her mother.

"Yes, but it's in my book. And Kal has both of them!" Aggie said. She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Unless..." She walked upstairs to her room.

"Mother...? Unless what?" Gwen followed her mother, along with Sophie and Dylan.

"Unless Ethan can help us." Aggie picked up her head phone.

"Grandma, how are you going to reach him with a head phone? You gave the other one to Marnie, and Kal probably destroyed that one." Dylan said.

"It just so happens that Ethan is a spy for me. He keeps me posted on things that happen im Halloween Town. Kal recrutied him and he's been spying on him ever since."

"But why did Kal want him to help?"

"Because, Ethan's a warlock and him father's on the Witches Councel. Or was. Well anyway, if Kal did take Marnie's head phone, he might have given it to Ethan to destroy or something." Aggie's smile grew even wider and she put her mouth to the phone. "Ethan? Ethan can you hear me?"


	4. Making a Come back

Turning

Ethan felt his head phone vibrate on his hip. He jumped off the couch, making Marnie jump as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Uh, n-nothing. Could you excuse me for a minute, I need to answer this call." And he walked towards the bathroom. Marnie stared at his back, confusion etched on her face, but decided not to ask when he returned. In the bathroom, Ethan answered the phone.

"Aggie? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. Well, at least I know you can hear me."

"I would've answered sooner, but Marnie was sitting on the couch with me."

"I see. So, what's Kal been planning. My dear? Has he told you anything lately?"

"Nothing different from what's already happened here, and what he plans to do to the humans. He just told me to keep watch over Marnie while he was gone. That's it."

"So, we both know about the Creature Spell, but what has happened in Halloween Town?"

"Everything's grey. And the creatures have turned into boring humans."

"Hmm, sounds like the Grey Spell, but I'm not sure. Oh! If I only had my books."

"He keeps those with him all the time. I've seen him with 'em."

"Are you sure, Ethan?"

"Unless there's another set of huge, leather books, I'm curtain."

"Well, I've got to go. Be sure to watch out for Marnie and yourself, dearie. Bye." And the line went silent. Ethan put the head phone away, and shook his head. _This is gonna be a long trip. _

The door to the bathroom opened, and Ethan emerged. Marnie was standing in the kitchen cooking, and Kal sat at the table. When he heard the door closed, he looked up and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Ethan. Enjoy your day?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, it was decent." he replied. Marnie turned to him.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be heading home. Good night." And he left, leaving Marnie and Kal alone. They ate dinner, and talked a little bit. Finally, retiring to the bedroom. Kal kissed Marnie gently on the lips, before saying good night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ethan! Good to see you," Aggie said, when Ethan walked into the Cromwell kitchen.

"Same here," Ethan said, a smile forming on his face. "Here's your book. I could only take one of them. Kal would be suspicious if both turned out missing. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry dear. One will do fine enough," she replied, taking the book from Ethan's clutches. Carefully, she ran her fingers over the cover, then opened it and began flipping through it.

"Mother, what're you looking for?" Gwen asked, standing over Agatha's shoulder's to look down. At last, the pages stopped, revealing a page with a spell on it. "The Creature Spell?"

"Yes. The spell Kal used, correct Ethan?" Ethan nodded. "Then we must find the spell that counters it." The pages started turning once again. "Ah. Here it is..." Aggie started chanting a spell in Latin. Outside, the wind began to pick up and howl fiercely. There was a flash of light, that lasted barely a second, and Aggie looked up from her book.

"Well, now. That was a piece of cake," she said. Gwen looked at her mother.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I turned the humans back to how they should be. Now all that's left, is Halloween Town. Ethan, didn't you mention something about it awhile back?" Agatha turned to face Ethan.

"Yes. It's all grey. And the creatures have been turned into humans." He got off the kitchen stool and walked over to the window and looked out to the outside world. "It's horrible. There's a huge cement block were the Pumpkin once was."

"Is that so?" Aggie flipped some pages back, and landed on the one she was looking for. "The Grey Spell..." she muttered. Her eyes clouded, and a stern look crossed her features.

"Mom?" Gwen asked. "What's the Grey Spell?"


	5. Explanations

Turning

"Mom? What's the Grey Spell?" Gwen asked, looking at her mother with concern etched in her features. Aggie's face stayed stern for a moment, then softened somewhat when she looked at her daughter.

"The Grey Spell is a spell similar to what Kal's was. But instead of turning the humans into creatures, it turns creature into humans. It was a way to for us to mock the humans for imitating us during the dark times. After the dark times were over, it was prohibited from being used, along with the Creature Spell." Aggie walked over to the window where Ethan stood, and peered out. "However, it looks like Kal is trying to recreate what his father started."

"Well, if you could dispel the Creature Spell, then couldn't you dispel the Grey Spell too?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. But that's not the problem."

"What is the problem, mother?" Gwen asked.

"Finding which spell to dispel it with. And then making a plan to stop Kal's reign in Halloween Town."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marnie woke with a start, and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, a flush was heard, and she emerged. Even though she was separated from the outside world, it was still possible to get the stomach flu. Groaning, Marnie walked back to the bed and crawled in beside Kal, who didn't run off that night for a change. She closed her eyes, and tried to get to sleep.

Sleep did overcome her, but she woke up at around eight o'clock to the sound of glass smashing on the floor. _Oh, now what could that be? _She thought and got out of her warm bed. Making her way to the kitchen, she saw Kal and Ethan. Kal holding Ethan up by his shirt collar and Ethan gripping Kal's hands, trying to pry them off his collar.

"Kal? Ethan? What in the world is going on?" she asked, walking over to Kal, trying to get him to release Ethan. "Come on Kal. Let him go. What's going on?" Reluctantly, Kal let Ethan down, and Ethan wandered to the coach and flopped down. Kal turned to face a stern looking Marnie.

"What?"

"What was that about? And don't you dare say nothing because if you do you'll be on your death bed."

"I got suspicious that he was having an affair with you. And I got over-protective, I guess," Kal said, casting glares at Ethan. Marnie grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

"Ethan has been nothing but a good friend since we first met. I swear there's nothing going on between us, so stop being so ridiculous. Besides, what made you even think that we'd have an affair?" she asked. Kal was calming down a bit, but still angry at Ethan. After taking in sharp breathes of air, he answered her question.

"You've seem distant lately. Every time I try to talk to you, you seem like you're thinking of something else. And I've seen the way he looks at you when you're busying around the house. I'm sorry I got carried away."

"Oh, it's not me you have to apologized to. It's Ethan." she said, giving him a look that said she expected him to do so.

"I'm sorry Ethan. No hard feelings?" he asked, holding out his hand. Cautiously, Ethan got off the coach, and shook Kal's hand.

"Yeah," he said. "No hard feelings." Marnie smiled.

"Good. Well, now that's settled." And she walked back into the kitchen, towards the closet. Opening it up, she got out a dust pan and a broom. She swept up the glass off the floor, and dumped it in the trash can.

"Well," Kal said. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys later." He threw Ethan a look of pure warning and left. Ethan sighed and headed to the kitchen where Marnie was preparing breakfast. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"He's on to us," Ethan mumbled in her ear. Marnie turned around in his embrace to face him. When she looked into his blue eyes, she found fear, concern, and love in their depths.

"I know. But we can't let that concern us. Not now that we're close to stopping him." She kissed him softly and his arms tightened even more. "So, we should continue with the plan. And after it's finished, we'll see where our relationship leads us."


	6. Finale

Turning

A year has passed, and it is Halloween again. Over the past year, Aggie has devised a plan to defeat Kal and save Marnie. And tonight, they execute that plan. In the kitchen of the Cromwell house, Aggie, Gwen, Sophie, Dylan, and Ethan go over the plans one final time.

"Alright, now you all know what to do, right?" Aggie asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Ethan, you go to Marnie and Kal and be careful. This must not fail."

"I will, don't worry," the blonde warlock replied and left.

"Now, lets open the portal. Gwen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marnie sat in the living room, reading a book. She was waiting for Ethan to arrive. He had told her of her grandmothers plans over the past year and she was ready. But she was also nervous, for she knew what could happen if they weren't successful. She glanced at the clock, and sighed. _Ethan, where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. _Sighing again, she returned to her book.

"You ready?"

"Ack!" Marnie yelped, and looked up to see Ethan standing in front of her. "You scared me!" She got off the couch. "Where have you been?"

"Aggie wanted to go over the plans one more time before I left," he explained to her.

"Oh. Well, we should get going."

"Yes we should." And they walked into a portal together. They were headed for the town hall, were Kal is now. It took only a few minutes, but to Marnie it seemed like a life time. Finally, the portal faded, and they were in Kalabar's old office. Kal was sitting in the chair. He looked up, a smile crossing his face when he saw Marnie.

"Marnie? What are you doing here?" he asked. Marnie rushed over to him.

"I asked Ethan to bring me hear. He told me a few minutes ago that there are some rebels planning to take you out tonight," she told him. "And that they are planning to meet where the pumpkin once was."

"Then we shouldn't waste time. Let's get going." All three of them walked down the stairs and out the large doors. Kal was leading, Marnie and Ethan a little ways behind him. He stopped five feet away from the big, cement block, looking around a bit. Then he turned and faced Marnie.

"I don't see anyone."

"Kal!" Kal whipped around and a shocked look crossed his face. Standing before him, was Agatha and Gwen Cromwell. His look of shock turned to a look of hatred.

"What are you doing here!" he spat.

"Defeating you, that's what!" Marnie yelled. He turned back and faced her.

"You, you knew?"

"Yes, I knew. You should have known that I didn't really want to join you. I only agreed to find a way to bring you down. And now that all the Cromwells are here, you don't stand a chance."

"Prepare for your demise, Kal!" Aggie yelled. Marnie ran and joined her grandmother and mother. Sophie and Dylan were hiding, just in case they were needed. All three witches joined hands and began chanting a spell.

"I am light, I am one too might..."

"No! Stop this!" Kal yelled, advancing on the witches.

"Go back to the shadows were you dwell..."

"Argh!" An invisible shield blocked him from coming any closer to the Cromwells.

"You cannot have this Cromwell..."

Kal turned around and faced Ethan, who was still standing in the same place. He stormed to his "friend" and took a hold of his collar, chocking him in the process.

"Leave our sight and take with you this evil night!" Dark clouds swirled over head. Lightening flashed down around Kal. Marnie watched as she saw Kal standing one minute and then gone the next. The clouds dissipated and the sun shone down as bright as before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal," Marnie said as she and Ethan strolled the streets of Halloween Town a week later. All the creatures were back to normal, and Marnie couldn't be happier.

"Yeah. It's been great. No one remembers a thing."

"Lets keep it that way." Marnie looked around. "Hey, Luke!" She and Ethan ran over to the goblin and began talking.


End file.
